papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Jump
Jump is a move performed in both the field and battle in all Paper Mario games. While in the field, a jump can be executed in order to reach high places. A jump can also be used to start a Battle if you land on an enemy. This will also count as a First Strike. In the game Super Paper Mario, jumping is the main method of defeating enemies. Some enemies, such as Spike Tops and spiny, are resistant to jumping moves. In Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, you can equip the Spike Shield badge which will allow Mario to jump on spiked enemies. There are also fire enemies such as embers which will inflict damage upon contact. The Ice Power badge can prevent this from harming Mario and allow him to damage those enemies with a Jump. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star and Paper Mario: Color Splash, jump attacks function similarly to Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, but instead are activated by using Stickers or Cards. In Battle The jump does one damage unless timed correctly. By stomping an enemy, you can ocasionally flip them over, dropping their defense to zero. Super Jump This jump can be used after obtaining the Super Boots from The Great Tree. It allows you to perform a ground pound which can break weak objects below Mario. By having the super jump ability, one can locate many hidden star pieces inside hidden platforms that can only be opened by using the ground pound. In battle While in battle, This move is performed by tapping the "A" button while in midar. It has a base damage of 4. again, this attack cannot be used on a spikey enemy unless you have the spike shield badge equiped. Spring Jump In the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, you will find the Ultra Boots at Riverside Station. These allow you to perform a spring jump which is executed by jumping once then holding "A" and sping the control stick around. The result of a fully charged jump is tremendous as it will allow you to jump extremly high. It can also be used to knock items of off high shelves by hitting them from underneath. In Super Paper Mario, the spring jump (called high jump in the game) is preformed by Luigi by holding the down button. In battle When used in battle (in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door), the spring jump has a base damage of 8 and requires 4 FP. By timing the jump correctly, more damage can be achieved. Trivia *Interestingly enough, by getting a first strike in battle using a Spin Jump or Spring Jump, You can execute this attack without using FP at the very beginning of battle. *A super jump like ability( called the Tornado Jump) is also obtainable in Paper Mario. Category:Moves Category:Paper Mario Moves Category:Super Paper Mario Moves Category:Sticker Star Moves Jump Jump Jump Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Moves Category:Game Mechanics Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash